This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a metal boride ceramic material.
Conventional metal boride ceramic materials are manufactured by a hot pressing method, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 52-106306 and 54-90314.
The conventional metal boride ceramic materials have poor density and low strength even if they are manufactured by hot pressing and sintered.